


Is Typing...

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley accidentally sends a message to the wrong person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Typing...

It just.... Happens. Out of nowhere really. Not specifically today, more like... Yesterday. She started noticing how pretty her best friend was yesterday. But today it's happening even more. They're sitting next to each other, not really doing anything, and Riley just happens to notice how pretty she is today. Then she gets to thinking, she's _really_ pretty. She's just looking at her phone, but she looks so _pretty_. She smiles at something on screen and Riley smiles too. And she realizes how nice her smile is. And how her hair falls perfectly over her shoulders. And how her eyes squint when she laughs. And her dimples in general. And the little twinkle in her eyes. And it's suddenly all so adorable.

"Hey Riles, Whatcha staring at?" Maya asks and Riley suddenly feels flustered. Maya has an eyebrow raised at her in suspicion. She shrugs and flails her arms, trying to find the right thing to say.

"I... Uhh... You know..." Riley struggles to find her voice, or any general common sense. She's genuinely lost for words and Mayas almost amused. "Nothin." She manages eventually, and shes appalled at herself for getting so nervous. Its _Maya_. Maya shouldn't ever make her nervous. She taps her fingertip on her leg as Mayas attention goes back to her phone, before she pulls out her own and quickly types up a text to Farkle.

Riley: I think I like Maya.

Its simple enough, so she hits send. She immediately locks her phone and places it face down on her lap, nervously awaiting a response. Mayas phone chimes and a shiver of fear runs through her. She feels Maya looking at her and shes too afraid to meet her eye.

Maya: Is that so?

Her jaw drops in shock. In her rush to make sure Maya couldn't glance over and see what she was typing, she didn't pay much attention to who she was sending it to and hit Mayas name instead of Farkle. That's what happens when you only have five friends. Her heart pounds out of her chest and she's honestly frozen in place. She contemplates ignoring the message altogether, but Maya is right next to her. And even if she wasn't, she would probably come over right away after a text like that. So she just stares at her phone and hopes the messages will delete themselves and this will have never happened. Until another massage appears on her screen.

Maya: You know I know you're there, right?

She's still completely frozen and her mouth hasn't closed yet. Maya reaches over and presses her chin up, only for it to fall again, and she laughs at the sight. Riley finally regains consciousness and stares at her phone for a moment, trying to think of a reply.

Riley: Yes I'm aware.

Maya smiles finally getting a reply and bites her lip, making Riley almost pass out.

Maya: So you like me?

She glances over at her friend and Riley's eyes are glued to her phone. She decides to play dumb. Even though there's evidence, she doesn't have to say anything without her lawyer/mother here. She knows her rights.

Riley: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Maya rolls her eyes at the response. She cant be serious.

Riley hears the sound of a camera shutter and mentally curses herself, knowing whats to come.

Maya: _*image attached*_ No idea?

Yeah, it's definitely a screenshot of her saying she likes her. But that doesn't mean she wont deny it.

Riley: That proves nothing.

Maya grins at her screen again. This is surely the child of a lawyer.

Maya: That's really how you're playing this?

Riley nervously glances over and Maya looks just as nervous as her.

Riley: Yes.  
Riley: But hypothetically, if I did like you, what would you say??

Maya raises her eyebrows slightly and refuses to take her eyes off of the screen.

Maya: Well, hypothetically, I'd say I like you too.  
Maya: Hypothetically.

She smiles at her screen, just slightly so that Maya wont notice.

Riley: Romantically?

Her stomach churns as she waits on a response, but she doesn't take her eyes away from the screen.

Maya: Yes, romantically.  
Maya: Unless you dont like me that way, then totally platonically.  
Maya: But actually really romantically like a lot.

Riley: In this hypothetical world, I mean romantically. As in I like you. A lot. As well.

Maya: Well then would you mind if we stopped texting and actually talked?

Riley swallows and puts her phone in her pocket. She takes a deep breath before turning to fave her best friend.

"Hi." She says weakly. Maya gives her a small smile. They're quiet for awhile.

"This was easier when we were texting." Riley mumbles. Maya nods in agreement.

"Do you...wanna talk about this through text?" She suggest. Riley smiles and pulls her phone back out. "Genius." She mutters.

 

Maya: Who was that meant for, anyway?

 

Riley: Farkle, he knows how to handle things like this.

Riley: We like each other.

She surprised at her confidence now, but its just easier to say whats on her mind when she doesn't exactly have to look at her.

Maya: It would seem that way.

Riley: Does that mean we date?

Maya: Is that any sort of way to ask me out?

Riley: Maya, will you go out with me?

Maya: I dunno. I'm not too convinced you really want to.

Riley rolls her eyes at the comment. Its pretty obvious where this is going.

Riley: You're flirting with me.

Maya: You know me so well.  
Maya: Are you gonna prove you want to?

She smirks a bit, biting her lip in the process, and promptly puts her phone down and kisses her. Maya smiles on her lips at the contact, slipping her own phone into her pocket and moving her hand to cup Rileys face. When they move away Maya immediately reaches for her phone again.

Maya: Okay I'm convinced.

Riley: So now will you go out with me?

Riley smiles at her phone as she waits for an answer, but it doesn't come because Maya is kissing her again.

"Is that a yes?" She mumbles on her lips. Maya smiles and nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Three happy stories in a row to make up for what I'm working on currently :)


End file.
